


Affair of the Heart

by xbecky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I Love You, Lemon, Love Confession, Love Triangle, Oral Sex, Plot, Pregnant, Robert's Rebellion, Romance, Running Away, Sad, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Singing, Smut, The Trident, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding, bedding, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbecky/pseuds/xbecky
Summary: The love story of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.





	1. The Tourney of Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is what I would have liked or thought may have happened between Rheagar and Lyanna. I have tried to be as true to the books as possible so that it is realistic and fits well into the story of A Song of Ice and Fire. I hope you enjoy. :)

Rheagar was very strong and very quick. Lyanna had just watched him defeat not only Ser Barristan Selmy but Ser Arthur Dayne too, who were both the best fighters Westeros had ever seen. He had a great physique and ridiculous strength, but he also had a quick mind which would ultimately cause the downfall of his opponents.

Lyanna loved watching jousting tournaments. She had always found lady activities, such as sewing and learning how to courtesy to be dull and tedious affairs. She loved adventures and riding her horse to unknown and ominous places.

Rheagar climbed from his horse, smirking as he did so, and the audience clapped and cheered as he was named champion. As the Champion, Rheagar was to name the Queen of Love and Beauty. Lyanna could see his wife Elia Martell sitting a few feet away from her. She looked hopeful and expectant as he slowly approached her. Just like everyone in attendance, Lyanna had expected Rheagar to name his wife; they were married and in love after all. But it was not she who he gave the flower to. He walked straight past Elia, not giving her a second glance, and came to stand before Lyanna. He gazed intently into her grey eyes, as he bowed and placed the flower into her lap.

'My Lady.' He says. 

A grunt of anger could be heard from Robert Baratheon sitting a few rows behind her. The people watching, including Oberyn Martell cried out in shock and outrage. Elia's face could be seen, hurt and despair painted across it. However, Lyanna didn't hear or see them. She didn't hear anything other than the sweet caress of Rheagar's voice saying her name.

'Lyanna Stark, I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty.' 


	2. Secrecy

It had been months after the tourney and all anyone could talk about was the scandal of a married Rheagar Targaryen placing a flower in Lyanna Stark's lap. The moment Rheagar had laid eyes on Lyanna, he knew that he was doomed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and never would there ever be anything more beautiful.  She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Every time she laughed, he couldn't help but laugh too. She had a endearing smile which caused small dimples to form on each side of her face. She had beautiful hair; a black river that gently caressed its way down her neck, reaching to just below her shoulder blades. Rheagar loved her eyes. They would glisten brightly, cold and metallic, rivalling the most excellently polished suit of armour. He was absolutely and completely infatuated with her.

The months after the tourney consisted of hidden but deep conversations behind walls or in dark alleys. Rheagar felt like he could talk to Lyanna for hours. He was so interested to hear about her life in the North and her family and Lyanna loved learning about his family too. He would watch her voluptuous lips as she spoke and stare longingly into her eyes.

'Your mother and father are brother and sister. So that would make your father your uncle and your mother your aunt?'

'That is correct.' He says, smirking.

'That is a bit strange.'  She says, smiling too.

'The strangest.' He looks off into the distance, looking out to the sea. 'That's why I am glad my mother never had a sister. It's not something I want to be apart of.'

'So, if your mother had a daughter, you would have had to marry her?'

'Perhaps. But my heart belongs to someone else.' Rheagar stares intently and affectionately at Lyanna. She looks away nodding. She thought he was talking about his wife Elia. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

All of his willpower was required to stop himself from reaching out and brushing his lips against hers. Rheagar would sometimes softly touch her here and there which would send Lyanna's heart beating like a Raven's wings. When he was alone, he would yearn for her presence and was hungry for her touch.  Not many people thought much of the Targaryen ways and why would they? The Targaryens practiced polygamy and incest, traditions foreign here in Westeros. However, Rheagar was a honorable man, and he would not be unfaithful to his wife. But it was hard... so very hard.

Lyanna too had felt something when she first laid eyes on Rheagar. He was very tall and handsome. Wisps of his silver hair swept past his ears, caressed the skin of his neck and around his unusual, but beautiful indigo eyes. When he blinked the beauty was momentarily covered by the shield of his eyelashes; naturally long - feminine compared to the rest of his well structured features. When her hand brushed his arm, she could feel his soft muscles which would involuntarily cause the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. He would walk in a way that asserted elegance and intelligence. Never had she ever imagined that he would take a liking to her. Lyanna thought of herself as a wild and boyish thing and there was no way that she could compare to Elia's delicate beauty. Though Rheagar would never fail to remind her of how beautiful he thought she was each day. She would always catch him staring at her for a second too long and he would turn away embarrassed. He would make her laugh until her throat grew sore and her cheeks ached. However, she was tired of hiding and lying to her friends and family about where she had been. She struggled to explain, when her brothers asked, why she was so happy that she was practically glowing. But the moments that he would softly caress her cheek, play with her hair and stare at her intently from across the room made the secrecy worth while. After all, this wasn't just a crush. Oh it was much more than that.


	3. The Only Way

Lyanna couldn't believe it had almost been a year since the Tourney of Harrenhal. It had been a year since Lyanna's world had changed forever because she had met the man she wanted but could not have. However, Rheagar had made it very hard for her to resist his temptations. He had once said to her, that he had no intention of being unfaithful to his wife. But Rheagar felt a year was a very long time to resist the very fiber of your being. To refuse the thing that you wanted more than anything in the world. He had thought, maybe, that a year would have changed the way he felt for Lyanna. But God, he had learned to love her more each day.

Lyanna and Rheagar were both walking in the Garden's of King's Landing. It was a beautiful place to walk and very few people ventured this way in the early hours of the morning. Lyanna had been talking and Rheagar could simply no longer resist her beauty. He slowly reached for her face and pressed his lips against hers. His lips were warm and tasted of wine. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. The caress of his lips were softer than she could of imagined as she opened her mouth with a low moan. The kiss obliterated Rheagar's every thought and he had no wish for the kiss to end.  He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area of the base of her neck. Lyanna's hands involuntarily reached up to pull on his hair and his lips returned to hers, hungry for more. They were moving in perfect sync as Rheagar moved his hands to her waist; pulling her closer. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. But as if suddenly realising what was happening, Lyanna pulled away from him.

'Rheagar... we can't. You are married.' She whispered, a little breathless from the kiss.

'Out of convenience. I do not love her.' He swallows deeply and looks into her eyes as if searching for something. He reaches to touch her face. 'I love you,' he says passionately. This had been the first time he had ever said those three words to her. But he had known it. He had known it for so long and to say them was a huge weight lifting off of his shoulders.

'Rheagar...' She moves away from his touch, her voice wavering.

'You are the only thing that matters. The only thing that I want. Do you love me?' He asks pleading, barely getting his last words out. He had broken his marriage vows; he had kissed another woman. He felt so guilty but so elated at the same time. This woman had to love him, she was his whole life.

'I love you. Of course I love you.' His lips lift upward in a dazzling grin.  His happiness gave off a warm glow and Lyanna could feel it emanating off of him.  He takes both of her hands and holds them to his chest.

'Then run away with me.'

Lyanna couldn't believe what Rheagar was suggesting. She loved Rheagar, but she didn't want to leave her family. Rheagar stares at her longingly, his smile fading as the silence grows longer.

'I can't,' she says, shaking her head. It wasn't fair. She wanted this man so much but it seemed their God had other plans.

'It's the only way we can be together. I'm tired of all this secrecy. We deserve happiness Lyanna.' He says this confidently and truly.

She tries to find an ideal scenario in her head. She tires to figure out a way in which everyone could be happy. But there wasn't and she couldn't. This was truly the only way.

'My family... I have to say goodbye.'  She turns her head in the direction of the North. If only they were here. She had been away from them for too long. Whenever Lyanna's thoughts had stopped to dwell on her family for even a fraction of a second, her face became wet with tears. It was happening now. Silent tears rolled down her face into her cracked lips, salty and cold. Lyanna knew she could go home and see her family. But then she would miss Rheagar and feel the same dull ache in her chest that seemed to never go away.

'If they find out, they won't let us leave and you know it.' Lyanna turns her head back to him. To the beautiful face that she loved. Looking at him now, she knew she couldn't let him go. Because doing so would destroy her. Rheagar was right, they did deserve happiness and Lyanna was willing to do anything to get it. Even if it meant leaving her whole life behind.

'Out of all the men in Westeros, why did I have to fall in love with a married future King?' Lyanna says softly. Rheagar chuckles and tenderly brushes the tears from her face with his thumb. 'When?' She asks, staring at him longingly.

'Nightfall. Meet me here. I will have a boat ready for us.'


	4. Joy

Dorne is beautiful. The heat is nothing compared to King's Landing and Lyanna thought that had been sweltering. She was used to the cold, and even missed it slightly. She missed her family and her home. But Lyanna could not deny the magnificent landscapes that Dorne offered. Rheagar had taken her to a tower, a few of his best men accompanying them. Lyanna didn't like them being there, it meant that danger was near. Rheagar told Lyanna that they were in the northern edge of the Red Mountains, so naturally the round tower was surrounded by them.

When they arrived Rheagar orders his men away and takes Lyanna's hand as they sit on the ground watching the sun. Rheagar appreciated the beauty of the world and Lyanna loved that she had that in common with him. It was sunset. They watch with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red and then dark blue. Magnificent. He turns to face her, studying her beauty. Looking first at her eyes, then her lips and then her body. Lyanna's cheeked turned a rosy colour. She looks down embarrassed, feeling slightly insecure under his gaze. The sunset was a dull comparison compared to Lyanna's beauty.

'Lyanna Stark. You are the most important thing in my world. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?' He looks at her hopefully, his heart hammering out of his chest. He breaths a sigh of relief when she smiles his favourite smile.

'I thought you'd never ask.'

Rheagar felt nothing but joy. 

_That's what I'll name the tower_ , Rheagar thought. _I'll name it Joy..._


	5. From This Day, Until The End of My Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content in this chapter

It was as if Rheagar had known she would have said yes. He has a Septon prepared and a beautiful gown for the ceremony. It is a blue dress made of soft, satin fabric and it hangs long and loose. Rheagar thought it would look lovely on her. He was wrong; she looks perfect. As she approaches him, there is no music but he feels like singing. He is the happiest he has ever been. He can't believe that the woman walking up to him now, was his and forever would be. Her black hair is done into a low bun, showing the open back of her dress, allowing glimpse to her olive skin. Rheagar has his hair down; it is almost past his shoulders now. His purple eyes light up the night. It seems that it takes a lifetime for Lyanna to get to Rheagar, but she finally does. He takes her hand and gazes at her wistfully. The same blush appears  on her cheeks which causes Rheagars heart to swell.

'Look upon each other and say the words', the Septon commands. Lyanna takes a deep breath before they both recite their vows.

'Father, Smith Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers/his and she/he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.' Happiness radiates from both of them and their faces light up into huge grins.

'With this kiss, I pledge my love,' Rheagar says.

Without hesitation, they both slowly move in. Their lips finally unite together as man and wife, her plum velvety lips compelling against his slimmer, warm ones. His insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves. No one had ever kissed her like this. At some point the Septon had left, but they didn't notice, nor did they care.

Rheagar picks Lyanna up, her legs are around his waist. He carries her to the bedroom, their lips never parting. He softly places her onto the bed, climbing on top of her as he does so. He kisses her neck which sends a wave of pure pleasure through both of their bodies. Her scent is intoxicating to him. His kisses his way for her collarbone, to her neck, then to her cherry lips. He starts to take off her dress, untying it and pulling it down until it is on the floor. He takes a moment to stare at her naked form. There is a vulnerability in her eyes that Rheagar cannot resist. His eyes travel from her to her collarbone, then to her breasts.

'You are so beautiful,' he says.

He then leans down to kiss her legs, moving slowly up to her inner thigh. Lyanna's back arches in anticipation, knowing where his lips will soon reach. Finally, he reaches his destination and a moan escapes her lips. He reaches up to fondle her breasts and her breath becomes more erratic. He licks and sucks her maidenhood sending her over the edge. His fingers then enter her, one and then two. It's over within minutes and Lyanna climaxes. She reaches up to kiss him and flips him on his back. She undresses him and in the twilight room their fingers caress each other's skin. She reaches down to stroke him and he starts to moan. She lowers herself onto his manhood and Rheagar's mouth forms a perfect 'O' shape. He grabs her face and slips his tongue inside her mouth. Their bodies move together, in perfect sync. Rheagar couldn't help but think that they fit together perfectly, like they were destined to be together. He kisses her breasts and she starts to move faster and harsher. They both come together, their hot breaths mingling. It's not until daylight that they finally decide to sleep.

The sun is well risen in the sky. Rheagar lay upon the soft feather mattress, cocooning himself in the silk sheets. Lyanna lay next to him. He gazes upon her perfect, naked form. Her skin glistening with sensual sweat. _If the Gods are real,_ he thought to himself, _then this woman is their masterpiece._


	6. The Things We Do For Love

'He killed my father! My brother!' Lyanna screams hysterically.

'I didn't... this was never meant to happen...' Rheagar was lost for words. It killed him to see his wife like this. How could his father betray him like this?

'Rheagar...' She pleads, collapsing into his arms.

He catches her just in time and he lowers her to the floor. He holds her face inches from his. News had come from King's Landing. People were starting to call his father mad after he brutally murdered Brandon and Rickard Stark. Rheagar was devestated by the news. He would never forget the look on Lyanna's face when she found out. All he wanted was her to be happy, for them to be together. They should have told Lyanna's family what they had planned to do, Rheagar thought. The story was that Rheagar had kidnapped Lyanna because he was in love with her. Only the latter was true. Rheagar wished now that he could clear up all of this misunderstanding. Two people were already dead because of it.

'I will make this right.' He says, tears falling from his unblinking eyes.

'The Targaryens are at war with almost every house North of Kings Landing. How can you possibly make this right?' Lyanna felt like she was drowning in her flood of tears.  
Rheagar had known that a time would come for him to choose between Lyanna and his family. Well, the time had come and there was no hesistation in his decision. It was Lyanna... It would always be Lyanna.

'My father will answer for his crimes I promise you.'

  
............

  
Months had passed since the killing of Brandon and Rickard Stark and now every house in the Seven Kingdoms were at war. Rheagar and Lyanna running away together had ultimately and indirectly caused a rebellion. Thousands would die because Rheagar had fallen in love. But he would do it all over again if he had to. Because he loved Lyanna with everything that he had and by some miracle she loved him too. He loved her so much and letting her go would break him. Did that make him a bad man? _Oh the things we do for love..._


	7. Jahaerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is a song created by George R R Martin. It was featured in the books and the television show. I did not write it all credit to George! :)

'Gentle Mother, font of mercy,   
Save our sons from war, we pray.   
Stay the swords and stay the arrows,   
Let them know a better day.'

His voice rolls over the mountain in sorrowful waves. It is soothing, it is a promise of tomorrow. Lyanna had heard Rheagar sing on several occasions, and she never grew tired of hearing him. He is sat outside, looking out into the distance.  A tear has fallen from his eye and it was resting on his cheek. She goes to sit next to him and wipes the tear away softly. He looks at her, his eyes filled with pain and anguish.

'Please, don't stop singing.' She whispers. He smiles at her but it doesn't touch his eyes.

'Gentle Mother, strength of women,  
Help our daughters through this fray.  
Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,  
Teach us all a kinder way.   
Gentle Mother, font of mercy,   
Save our sons from war, we pray.   
Stay the swords and stay the arrows,   
Let them know a better day.'

Silence follows as they both look over the moutains. Lyanna knew he wanted to be fighting with his men. But she wouldn't let him, especially not now. She takes a deep breath and turns to face her husband.

'I'm pregnant.' Rheagar's lips stretch into the biggest smile. All pain extinguished from his eyes, he softly laughs, happiness radiating from him. He looks down to her stomach and places his hand there.

'You're sure?' Another tear escapes his eye, but this time from elation.

'I haven't bled in 3 months. I'm absolutely sure.' She is smiling too now. He reaches to hold her face, caressing her cheeks. He leans in and gives her a tender kiss before pulling away, his mind racing.

'If it's a boy... I like the name Jaehaerys.' He says, looking at her hopefully.

Lyanna thinks about the name for a moment. She knew the Targaryens had unusual names, some were terrible but a few she did like. Her baby was a Targaryen after all, so he should have a Targaryen name.

'I like that,' she softly smiles at him as he places his hands on her belly again. 'And a girl?' She asks, interested in his choice for a Targaryen girl name. He bites his lip as he thinks this one over.

'How about... Lyarra?' He watches her reaction, knowing it would be one to remember.

'After my mother?' Her voice breaks slightly, as tears start to fall from her eyes.

'I love you so much.' He says passionately, kissing her forehead. He reaches and holds her head to his chest. He never wanted to let her go.


	8. A Promise

'You can't leave me!' Lyanna shouts, her voice thick with tears.

'How can I expect my men to fight for me if I dont fight with them? I have to go to The Trident. That's where it will all end.' He reaches out to caress her face and she leans into his touch.

The rebellion had been going on for almost a year. Rheagar was going mad in the Tower. Lyanna could see it eating away at him. He was at home with his wife, whilst his men were fighting a rebellion that he had started. Lyanna knew that Rheagar joining the fight was the right thing to do. But she couldn't bare for him to leave her. Her belly had swelled immensely. Rheagar had gotten a Maester to check on her regularly. He had said it wouldn't be long now before their little baby arrived.

'I will fight for you. And I will win,' he says his voice breaking slightly.

'Come back to me,' she whispers.

'Always. And then we can be a family.' He touches her belly, and he feels a little kick, as if their baby was mad at him for leaving.

'Promise me.' Lyanna pleads, placing her hand on her belly, over his; all of them connected

'I promise.' He says solemnly. He kisses her, softly and slowly. Lyanna thought this kiss was different from the others. He kisses her like it is the last time The thought sends shivers down Lyanna's back as he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

'I love you. More than anything in this world. I love you.' He speaks from the deepest parts of his heart. He was nothing but a man, without the love he had for the woman standing in front of him. All that he was, was nothing, without his dearest Lyanna.

'I love you.' Lyanna says tearfully. She wants to say more, but Rheagar turns away. He was quick enough for her not to see the tears now cascading down his cheeks.


	9. Alone

Lyanna could only sleep when she was exhausted. When she felt tiredness in her chest, in how she breathed. She would slink to her bed and curl up. On good days she would get three hours, on bad days, two. Time had taken on a different form, more plentiful than ever it was. He was her safety, her harbour and he had gone. Every time she would close her eyes, her nightmare would solidify and any hope that she had that he would return to her would fade, and the sick feeling would return to her gut.

It is another night, another nightmare just like any other. But this time, there is a knock. _Where is it coming from? What could be making that noise?_

'Princess Lyanna? Princess Lyanna.'

Her eyes flutter open to see Ser Arthur Dayne standing before her. She sits up and turns on the lantern by her bed. She instantly regrets this, because looking into his eyes, she knows. She knows that the end has come.

'I am so sorry my Princess. Rheagar has fallen. He was killed by the Usurper Robert Baratheon.'

'Leave me,' she says her voice wavering.

Arthur bows and leaves the room. He hadn't told her that King Aerys was also dead and that her family was looking for her. Rheagar had made him promise, before he left, to protect Lyanna with his life. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

As soon as the door closes, Lyanna breaks down. The grief comes all at once and threatens to consume her entirely. Her mind calls out for his, the connection gone.... Sadness flows through her veins and deadens her mind. Sobs shake her entire being. It was as if a black mist had settled upon her and refused to shift, and no matter how bright the day would be in the oncoming days, she would feel no sun or bird song. For the world was lost to her and she knew of nothing but sadness.

Lyanna would never regret falling in love with Rheagar. It had been hard. There had been tears and heartbreak. She even had to leave her family. But he had given her adventure, a love that overwhelmed her and changed her forever. He had made her the happiest she had ever been. And lastly, he had given her a child. A child who would never know his father. Before Lyanna had met Rheagar her heart was soft, with him it became strong and vibrant, and without him, it was simply broken. But there was one thing stopping it from shattering entirely. She reaches down to hold her belly. This child was the only thing she had left of him... of her dearest Rheagar.

'I will protect you little Jaehaerys. I promise.'


End file.
